Dangerous love
by zman2998
Summary: The year is 1947 Dudley joined the mafia. After a couple he quickly ranked up. Kitty was walking with her friends when he noticed her.


Dudley joined the mafia and quickly raised his status to an underboss still young. It was 1947, December 8th Dudley was walking down the street with a five friends four of which were bodyguards Leo, Marco, Harden and Henry. The one who was not a body guard was Baker he was a young low level associate.

"So what do you boys want to eat?" Dudley asked walking on the icy sidewalk they had on black suits with thick overcoats Dudley was the only one wearing a hat and wingtip shoes.

"I'm not sure how about Tony's?" Marco asked.

"Hold on boys. Look at that beauty." Dudley pointed to a nice tan cat with black hair she was walking with her friends Rose and Annie.

"So Kitty what are you going to do tonight?" Rose asked seeing the underboss and his guards.

"Uh girls look." Annie made them look and they saw them up close.

"Hello ladies." Dudley said as the guys surrounded them all.

"What are you going to do?" Annie asked scared.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." Dudley took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Are you asking us on a date?" Kitty asked as Dudley lit the cigarette and inhaled.

"I'm asking you beautiful." He said looking at Kitty she started to blush.

Baker kept looking at the snow white cat she noticed and laughed walking over to him.

"Do you like what you see?" Rose asked he nodded slowly.

"I, I…" He couldn't get any words out she smiled at him.

"You are cute." They stood there talking.

They all walked a bit more when they arrived at a black limo Harden drove they spent the entire day together Kitty was growing very fond of Dudley as he was of her. They were in a restaurant owned by the family Dudley worked.

"Who are you? No, no only members here." He said as Dudley came in lighting another cigarette.

"Whoa Tony she's with me." He said letting smoke out as he talked.

"Oh I see Mr. Puppy you have brought a girl here." Tony said smiling Dudley took a few more drags off his cigarette.

Kitty loved the feeling of being with him even though she just met him. They heard tires screeching then came brown cars they stopped outside the restaurant Dudley knew who they were and Pushed Kitty to the ground covering her with his body.

"Dudley what's wrong?" Kitty asked just as the attackers unloaded their 1926 Tommy gun shattering the windows killing several soldiers Dudley got backup and pulled a .45 Luger.

"Get them!" One of the attackers yelled.

"Hey Leo take Kitty and get her out of here." Dudley said firing a few rounds.

"What? No I…" Kitty began.

"Yes leave now." They picked her up.

They carried her to a car Dudley picked up a Tommy gun firing at the other gang members Kitty watched as the limo sped off she tried to get out but was being held by Leo.

"Let me go I can't leave him here!" She yelled at him.

"He is going to be fine." Ten police cars flew by but one turned around and was following the limo.

"We're being tailed lose them." Harden diverted to an alleyway the police had a hard time navigating but shot out the limo's tire.

"Damn we have to bail." They did and went into an abandoned building.

"Give up Mr. Puppy we know you have a hostage you have no way out." They yelled as more cars arrived.

"I'm not a hostage plus he's not here." Kitty yelled making the officers lower their weapons.

"Then why were you in his limo?" He asked.

"I'm his girl." She said smiling coming out of cover.

"Well will you be willing to release some information on him?" He asked chuckling.

"No and if you ask again I'll tell him who you are." His face turned white as Dudley walked into the alley with twenty soldiers holding Tommy guns.

"I would get away from her if I were you." Kitty ran up and kissed him.

"You're okay." The police started to back away.

Kitty and Dudley went to her house Kitty turned on the radio and they listened to it in the den. The door flew open her mother walked in.

"Kitty are you here?" Her mother asked franticly.

"Yes mom but what are you doing here?" Her mom hugged her.

"You're okay…who else is here." Her mother saw Dudley's hat, jacket, and overcoat.

"Me." Dudley pulled a cigarette out of a Union leader can he had rolled up.

Her mother was frightened she knew what he did for work until Kitty walked to him and kissed him she took a cigarette Dudley lit both of them. They all sat in the den Kitty was sitting in his lap smoking and kissing him she ran her hand up his leg and grabbed him he smiled at her. They went to Kitty's bed room she undressed for him. Kitty pushed him down on the bed and pinned him down she took his shirt and tie off. They heard police sirens outside then knocking at the door.

**Hope you liked it please review. - Zman**


End file.
